


Sweet Dreams

by Whispered_Words



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Words/pseuds/Whispered_Words
Summary: Waking up to someone this beautiful shouldn't be legal. And it probably isn't.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! Trying my hand after being out of the game for about a decade. Short and sweet :) please review to let me know if I still got it!

Kimberly Ann Possible stirred in the late morning hours, sunlight evilly pouring through the window. Right into her eyes. To be fair, she was normally up by now . . . Her emerald gaze slid to the figure beside her, lips curving upward. It's all your fault . . . and I am _so_ okay with it.

Shego was stretched out languidly on her stomach, sheets falling off the curve of her hip. God, how can anyone look like that while they're asleep? Kim knew she herself looked like one of those damn troll dolls from the 90's when she woke up most days. Nothing a little product couldn't fix, thank you very much.

But Shego . . . Shego was another story altogether. Her hair fell perfectly around her face. In the dark she was so pale. But in the light, that famous tint of green nearly glowed on her skin. Kim just gazed at her, savoring the unguarded expression.

The villainess was so strong. In every sense of the word. Physically. Mentally. Her temper could be as explosive as her powers at times. But when it was them . . . just them . . . Kim could see a softer side no one else saw. And it was such a gift. No mission in the world could make her feel like this.

As if sensing the attention on her the raven haired woman gave a stretch, purring pleasurably as several somethings cracked in her body. Kim held back a smile. At times she acted so much like a cat . . . that would explain her nine lives.

Shego peeked an eye open. "Take a picture, princess. It'll last longer," she murmured, voice husky from sleep.

"I would've last night, but our hands were pretty busy," the redhead commented boldly, boldly, earning smirk. 

"Hands, tongues, you name it." Shego watched the teen hero do her best to fight off a blush. She was still so new to this. Adorable.

"That thing you did with . . . Ah . . ." The villainess made a motion that made her thighs clench at the memory. "Yeah, t-that. That was . . ." Kim swallowed, cheeks pink. Okay, so she blushed. So not the drama. Shego blushes all the time. Sometimes. Rarely . . . Never.

"I could do it again, if you want." Shego raised an eyebrow as the hero's cheeks became darker.

"No, I mean-" The eyebrow went higher. "No! I meant _yes_ I would like. I would _so_ like. But . . ." Kim tried not to whine, running a hand over her face. "Go back to sleep. When you're unconscious you're not teasing me."

"Or am i?" The villainess slid over slowly, a leg slipping over Kim's as she trailed her fingers down her cheek."C'mon, cupcake . . . you dont work for hours. I know you like to be bad . . ." Shego brushed their lips together and the hero could come up with no argument worth mentioning.

Kim leaned forward for a real kiss. And she received exactly what she wanted. The redhead soon found herself melting into them, full dark lips on hers. We'll never get enough of each other, will we? No matter how many times . . . "I . . . I can't be late," she managed. 

"You'll be as late . . . as I want," Shego purred, softly biting the hero's lip.

Kim Possible agreed wholeheartedly. The next kiss was hungrier. A pleasurable sound escaped her as the kisses deepened, pulling the raven haired woman closer. I know we shouldn't. I know everyone will find out. I just don't care. I don't just _want_ you anymore. I _need_ you.

Their bodies quickly became warm. Then hot. Never stopping. Hands always exploring. Fingertips on flesh and nails cutting tiny half-moon marks. Limbs so entangled there was no telling where one ended and one began. And when Shego's knee slid between her thighs to grind against her center she gasped. 

"Let me touch you," Kim tried not to beg, arms around the other's neck. Fingers in those long locks. "Please."

The villainess hushed her with a smile. Loosening the girl's grip on her, Shego peppered kisses down her body and took her time. Lingering at sensitive places and curves. Those black painted nails making thin white lines on her thighs. And when her tongue went to work, Kim's head fell back with a moan.

Her eyes were closed but she saw stars. Time stopped and sped up all at once until nothing was left but their bodies. And the pleasure. It made her skin sing and her hips rise and shift as she gripped the sheets. Nothing and no one could ever compare to this. Slick velvet whispers. Pants. Gasps. Sighs.

And when it was all too much yet too little but too everything . . . the redhead spiraled off the ledge as her groin earnestly pressed upward. "God . . . Shego . . . Shego-_ah!_"

Shego's lips curved upward, all too pleased to help her down from her high. She kissed back up her body, capturing her lips again with a purr. "Kimmie . . ."

The hero giggled embarassedly and wrapped her arms around Shego. "I'm sorry . . . I got loud."

"I didnt mind at all, cupcake," her lover smirked, sending a tingle through her all over again. 

Kim nibbled her lip, thinking. Will she . . . let me this time? She hesitantly slid a hand to the woman's chest, despairing as she already began to pull away. "Shego, wait. Wait!" Kim grabbed her wrist desperately. "Just . . . Just tell me why. Please? I dont . . ."

Shego seemed to think about it, a slow smile spreading. One that was much less friendly . . . much less affectionate . . . and all too frightening. "Because you havent caught me yet."

Alarm bells went off in Kim's head and she screamed when there was a flash of green light. She couldn't breathe couldn't _breathe couldn't BREATHE -_

_. . ._

_And then _

_. . ._

It was quiet. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she awoke in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. The teen panted as she stared at the ceiling, mind foggy and eyes unfocused. No Shego. No nothing. Just . . . her. Her Kimmunicator chimed softly and she glanced to the wanted poster that hadn't left her hand since she fell asleep. 

Oh god.

Oh no.

This was no big. Right?


End file.
